


A Dance and a Kiss

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean has a crush on Cas, Feelings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secrets, Talking, Teenage AU, Young Dean and Cas, dance, just a cute fic no worries, really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: Dean and Cas go to a school dance. They sneak outside to talk and maybe a little kissing. Pretty much just the usual super fluffy and the kissing.





	

Ah yes, school dances. Normally, Dean didn't really go to those. But this year, somebody told him there was going to be amazing desserts, which obviously sold him. And he dragged Cas only with him, so it was going to be a fun night.

Dean had to pick up Cas because that was the deal if he wanted Cas to come. He made a big show of opening the door for Cas and giving him a single rose. "For you, my beautiful date." Cas smelled the rose deeply in exaggeration. "Why, this is just wonderful, you're such a gentleman," Cas said, batting his eyelashes. They both giggled. Dean loved how Cas just seamlessly went along with things like this.

The dance was a really good time. But with Cas, a trip to the store could be a blast. Dean was so glad he decided to come to this thing. Cas was flushed and sat down on a chair after a couple of hours. "It's hot in here," Cas said, fanning himself. Dean agreed but if they got caught going outside they would get in trouble. Cas looked around and said, "Uh Dean, my tie is messed up. Can you come with me to the bathroom and fix it?" Dean shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly he found himself sneaking outside with Cas. Cas led Dean by the hand to the back of the building, looked to see if anyone was around, and turned to Dean. “I don’t think anyone can see us. I’m glad to get away from all that dancing,” Cas said.

“Oh, shut up. You know you loved doing the Cha-Cha Slide.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Cas laughed and said, “No, what I loved the most was doing the 2-step with you. I thought you were gonna be all upset cause I’m a guy.” Dean smiled softly. “Hey, we’ve been friends for years, I think I get a dance with you.. And at least you’re a pretty guy.” Cas gently pushed him and replied, “Oh, you’re too kind. If I’m the pretty one, that makes you the hot one.”

Dean couldn't help but grin, "Sometimes you say the most profound things." They both giggled. Dean sat down on the concrete steps, bringing Cas down with him. Neither of them let go of each other's hand. Maybe they were too close of friends, but they didn't care.

Dean pressed up against Cas, using the cold as an excuse. They turned and faced each other. They sat there for a while, content in each others company. But something made them draw closer together, both knowing exactly what was going to happen. Cas leaned in closer and gently touched Dean's face. "You should kiss me," he whispered. Dean nodded and closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and very gentle, both smiling a bit on each other's mouths. They slowly pulled apart, watching the face of the other to see their reaction.

"Not to be too forward or anything but," Dean said quickly. Cas nodded, "No, of course not, go on." Dean moved closer to Cas and said, "We should make out like right now." Cas looked at him with delight, "It's only the right thing to do." Dean pulled Cas to him and pressed their lips together, moving them slightly to get Cas to open his mouth. Cas gasped and Dean took his bottom lip between his own.

Cas held Dean's head in place as he matched the pace of Dean's lips. Dean slowly licked at Cas's mouth until he could get his tounge inside. Cas shivered as Dean tentatively licked inside his mouth. Cas copied Dean's movements and they kissed for a while, not wanting to let each other go. Dean pulled back a little bit and Cas reached his hand up to touch Dean's lips.

Slowly, Cas slid his finger over Dean's red lips, and then replaced it with his own. Cas placed barely there kisses on Dean lips and over his face. Dean ducked his head down onto Cas's shoulder and starting kissing along his neck. Dean bit down on a spot which made Cas flinch, but kissed and sucked until Cas was shaking and gasping.

Dean ran his hand in Cas's hair, messing it up into adorable perfection. Cas smiled and blushed as Dean raked his fingers into his hair, never wanting Dean to let go of him. They both sighed in contentment as Cas reached down and intertwined their fingers.

"You know, Cas. I've had a crush on you since when you first came here. I just always thought you'd rather be friends." Dean said, staring at Cas. "And I probably just made it worse with me always being too close to you and calling you my girlfriend, huh?" Cas said a little guiltily. Dean chuckled, "It was pure agony. All this time and you didn't know? I mean, I've been full on in love with you and you really never noticed?"

Cas shrugged, "I never really been to good at knowing what is acceptable "friend behavior" so I probably looked as much in love with you as you did." Dean gave a long suffering sigh. "Are you kidding me, you're the worst! You never have any personal space which actually I am kinda glad for because of the crush on you. But then if people asked us if we were dating you would always say "absolutely not!" or something."

Cas hit him on the arm. "You're such an exaggerator! I just said no, because it's true, and that's what you always said." Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah and then you go back to blatantly flirting with me." Cas couldn't even deny that, that is exactly what happened.

"Since we're apparently revealing secrets, I have a kind of embarrassing one," Cas said looking at his shoes. Dean rubbed his hands together in an evilish manner, "Oo I can not wait to hear this." Cas glared at him but was mostly teasing, "You're so mean to me, this is already so embarrassing."

"Fine, look at me, being supportive and not judging you at all," Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah uh. Ok. This was my first kiss. Ever." Dean stared at him, not really sure if Cas was serious. "Stop looking at me like that!" Cas exclaimed. Dean stuttered, "I just uh, well I can't believe it. I got to have the beautiful and sensual Castiel's first ever kiss? Incredible."

"No making fun of me," Cas said, glaring at Dean. "No, I'm completely serious. Cas, kiss me again." Cas leaned in with a little more confidence this time, pressing his lips to Dean's with enthusiasm. "You lead," Dean murmured against his lips. Cas held Dean's face with both his hands and aggressively kissed Dean and slipped his tongue into his mouth, leaving a very shocked Dean.

Cas pushed further into Dean's mouth, and they kissed passionately with lips colliding and teeth grazing. Cas drew out the kiss, opening Dean's mouth wide and biting on his bottom lip. Cas pulled away and watched Dean's face. His eyes opened slowly and his lips were very kiss swollen. Dean stared at Cas, breathless, "I didn't expect you to do that. I always thought I was the dominant one. You said you didn't know how to kiss."

"Well, I imagined it enough, admittedly, more than often with you." Cas said. Dean knew that this was possibly the best night he ever had in his whole entire life. "You know I'm going to date you so hard now?" Cas grinned, "Well I would hope so. I bet everyone is either going to say "Finally" or be surprised we weren't already dating."

Dean nodded. "So we going to my place or..?" Cas rolled his eyes, "Haha very funny Dean. You want this body, you're gonna have to marry it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll just have to marry you then." Dean said. Cas smiled softly and whispered, "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own life. and i also haven't written in months


End file.
